Filling the Void
by Ami Uchiha
Summary: Wrath was human now, but who would teach him how to love?
1. Chapter 1

**Ami: Hey, guys. I'm not quite sure where this is going yet; send in suggestions for the story and I might p\use them. On another note, I'd really like to get more feedback on my stories, so please review.**

Prelude

Most people call me Wrath. I've had that name for years, ever since Envy found me. Envy and I were the last remains of the Seven Sins. Sloth was gone, Lust and Pride and Greed were dead and Gluttony had turned into a monster. Even Mother, my creator was dead. I had lost everything I'd ever had in the last year, lost the only family I had ever known, and for some reason, the only thing I felt was the horrible, piercing emptiness, the gaping hole where my soul should have been.

We each responded differently to our own emptiness; it was how we got our names. I made myself furious; Envy made himself jealous; Lust made herself into the embodiment of her name and Gluttony ate anything she would let him put in his mouth. Pride and sloth were the most interesting; they submersed themselves in plot after plot, lost themselves by staying too active to dwell on their own emptiness. But it was there. That emptiness, that gaping hole, was what made us homunculi; we were less than human, a cheap imitation of life.

I will never understand why Edward came back for us; we were weak, no longer a threat and contained by ruthless alchemy. But he did. I will never forget that night. When he told me that he would bring my soul and Envy's back from the gate and all he wanted in return was his arm and leg, how could I not accept? And then he did another thing I'd never expected; he paid for my automail. It took me a year to recover from the operations. All I remember from that time is a hazy fog of constant pain. But I survived it, just as Edward had, and now I was no imitation. I was human.

I was a natural alchemist, which made sense, because what was I if not a child of equivalent exchange? I was fifteen when Edward came back for us and today I'll be eighteen. These last few years I've been dragged out of hell and been put through hell on earth, but I have this nagging feeling that the real pain is just about to start.

Maybe I'm paranoid.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

He woke to pain. Wrath winced as he tried to sit up and whimpered when he ended up rolling onto the ice-cold metal of his right arm. Pain ran through his entire body, starting at his shoulder, dull shocks and lances of sharp pain. His leg was the same and it took most of Wrath's self-control to hold back a whimper as he pushed himself to a sitting position, using only his left arm. He had to bite down hard on his lower lip to stop a hiss of pain when he finally propped himself up on his right arm, his metal arm. Finally he managed to roll out of bed and he limped to the small shower, but he couldn't quite silence a small moan when the warm water hit the half-frozen metal of his automail. Between the ever increasing heat of the water and the steam, he was quickly warmer. As soon as the metal was warm enough that he could press it against his chest, he turned off the deliciously hot water and stepped out of his shower. Wrath walked back to his closet and pulled open the door, grabbed a pair of leather pants and one of his black cotton button-ups and started getting dressed. Then he pulled the cuffs on his shirt straight before he slid into his fleece lined coat. It was a lot like Edward's, but there were a few key differences. First, his version was black, with the alchemy symbol in silver. Second, Wrath had enough sense to line his coat with fleece. He had another in cotton for summer, but today was below freezing, if he were to judge by the ache of his automail. He rolled his shoulder back and forward and winced at the shimmy of nerves. Finally he flexed his hands and pulled on his gloves, enjoying the smooth feeling of thin black silk on his hands. He brushed his hair out, then pulled up the hood and walked out the door to his small apartment. The world was covered in a blanket of white and silver. It was lovely, but the cold made him flinch. The whole world felt dead. Wrath shivered once, almost a convulsion, and then squared his shoulders and started walking. The walk from his apartment to headquarters was short and frigid and he almost purred when he walked into the warm building. He glanced around and frowned in confusion. There were far too many people in the relatively small room. Edward and Alphonse, as well as Wrath's older brother Envy were in the room. Ed was sitting on Envy's lap, the first public sign of a relationship that had been going on for three years. Wrath watched everyone in the room tense at his entrance and realized that his hood was still up, concealing his face. Slowly, he pulled his hands out of his pockets. Edward tensed, and then blinked when he saw the distinctive black silk gloves. "Wrath? Is that you?" Wrath didn't reply, but pulled his hood down, smiling as he watched Envy, Ed and Al relax. "Now, what the hell is going on?" Edward shrugged artistically; Al frowned and Envy looked up at the question. "You've been redirected to Mustang, little brother." Wrath blinked in confusion. "What's wrong with Armstrong, Envy?" Envy twitched and Wrath felt the blood drain out of his face. Before he could do more than try to turn a hand wrapped around his elbow and an odd shiver rippled through every nerve in his body. He knew who it was long before he completed his turn and wasn't surprised when he found himself staring up into sapphire-blue eyes. Brigadier- General Mustang. And as he stared into those beautiful blue eyes, he felt the familiar tug of heat in the pit of his stomach. Wrath hadn't ever felt that heat before the first time he met Roy Mustang. Now he was used to the familiar ripple of lust. God, he was just so _beautiful. _And then, as Wrath stared mindlessly into those cool, emotionless eyes, something in that gaze changed. His eyes focused on Wrath and he could feel that gaze on his skin, like a blast of delightfully intense heat on his face. For a moment they just stared at each other and as Mustang looked at him, he felt heat rise in his cheeks in response to the desire in that gaze. Mustang blinked, as though waking from a dream, and stepped back, letting go of Wrath's arm and dropping his hand back to his side. "Armstrong was shot. He'll be fine in a day or so." "O-okay." Mustang's lips curved in a half-smile, and then he looked up at Edward and Envy. "How the hell did you get Fullmetal to sit in your lap, Envy?" Envy's smile turned wicked. "I threatened not to play with him tonight." Ed went red and turned, raising one hand to slap Envy, who caught Ed's hand and brushed his lips against the smaller man's palm. Edward's golden eyes went dark, amber instead of gold, and he picked up Envy's hand and turned it palm-up before brushing a kiss against the skin on the inside of Envy's wrist. Envy's eyes locked with Ed's and, for a moment, Wrath felt a dim sense of shame, like he was intruding on a private moment. Then, just as quickly as it begun, the moment ended. Edward seemed to remember that there were people in the same room and blushed when he put down Envy's hand. Wrath glanced at the floor, knowing that he was even redder than before. He heard Mustang move and watched the older man get a cup of coffee. "So do you have anything for me?" Mustang almost choked on a swing of his coffee, and then glanced up at Wrath. "What?" "Do you have any work for me?" Mustang nodded and held up one hand as he walked into his office. "It's just a basic research assignment, but it requires concentration, which means I can't give it to those two," he explained, jerking a thumb towards Edward and Envy. Wrath grinned, his eyes lit with sudden wickedness. 'I understand perfectly." Mustang grinned wickedly. "Anyways, since you specialize in Air alchemy, I figured that this assignment would be right up your alley." Wrath's head tilted to the side in curiosity. "It's theorizing that Air alchemy could be used to power more aggressive Fire alchemy. It's based in rather sound fact; I use the principal myself, but it needs more research and maybe an experiment or two to prove the theory." Wrath smiled, his eyes warm as he watched Mustang walk around his desk and pick up the files. Mustang looked at Wrath, his eyes suddenly apprehensive. "I'll send Havoc with you." Now Wrath's eyes narrowed. "I don't need a babysitter." "Alchemists have been attacked all over the city, with more frequent attacks and even killings every day. No alchemist is going out alone." Wrath's eyes narrowed further. "You walk around without an escort And so does Ed." "Ed's been a state alchemist since he was twelve. I know he can take care of himself." It took pure willpower not to yell, but Wrath dropped his voice instead. "So now I'm incompetent? Make up your mind, Mustang. Am I fit to be a state alchemist or not?" Roy blinked, momentarily confused, and then glared at Wrath with renewed vigor. "I never said you weren't fit to be a state alchemist. All I said was I would rather have someone with you." "And I said no!" Mustang stalked around his desk and drew himself to his full height, so that Wrath had to tip his head up to glare into his eyes. "It doesn't matter what you say, Major. For today at least, I am your commanding officer and I say Havoc goes with you." Wrath's eyes went icy with fury and he stepped into attention silently, saluting Mustang, soldier to soldier. "Yes, sir." Then he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, letting the door slam behind him. 


End file.
